This invention relates to a stand-alone, transportable product or merchandise display that shelters and protects the products and may be used in an outdoor environment. More specifically, the display is easily restocked, shelters the displayed products even during removal or replacement thereof and allows proper venting of the products.
A variety of product displays are known. However, many are not permanent, transportable or stand-alone type displays for indoor and outdoor use. Importantly, many displays do not adequately shelter the displayed products for use outdoors. Others, while usable outdoors, are difficult and inefficient to restock and may not adequately ventilate the displayed products.
Therefore, a primary object of the subject invention is to provide a permanent, easily transportable, stand-alone, sheltered product display that accommodates rows of stacked clip trays on which to display the products, and has a front and rear series of vertically extending transparent doors corresponding to each row of clip trays, and upper and lower venting members.
Another important object of the subject invention is to provide a product display as described above wherein the products may be selectively restocked and removed from either the front or rear side of the display while the other displayed products remain sheltered.
Still another important object of the subject invention is to provide a product display that shelters the displayed products while properly ventilating them to reduce the possibility of damage, e.g., from mold and mildew.
Yet another important object of the subject invention is to provide a sheltered product display that is easily restocked.
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide a sheltered product display that is easy to assemble, lightweight and relatively inexpensive.
These objects are attained by providing a product display comprising a housing for sheltering a displayed product from the weather, a support frame mounted within the housing and adapted for displaying the product within the display and venting members for allowing air circulation. The housing has a roof, floor, side walls and a front and rear wall presented by a series of vertically extending, transparent doors. Each door is selectively movable between an open and a closed position and has side lips that engage and extend over a side edge of the housing when closed. At least some of the doors have a bottom lip that engages and extends over an adjacent door""s front surface, and at least one of the doors engages a pivotable flap member on the roof. The lips and flap member thus shelter the displayed products whether the doors are in an open or closed position. The support frame includes sets of cross-bars, each set having a top bar spaced apart from a bottom bar. The top bars are adapted for mounting a clip-on tray thereto and the bottom bars are for supporting the tray.